Music Laced with Love
by PassageWanderer02
Summary: Just a few lovely song fic one-shot collections that warm the heart of any pairing... give me suggestions for pairings and I will pair them together with a song and a story. R&R please !


I disown All of this but the plot of this short one-shot.... that is mine.

**Crush:**** by David Archuleta**

Hermione walked the side of the lake, she was just trying to figure it out... _Why would George even have that kind of idea? _She held the document in her hand. She looked at it again just to make sure.

_Why would he be coming to Hogwarts... what am I going to do?..._

_**Hermione Granger! We need to talk about something. And weather you want to talk about it regardless. **_

_**see you tomorrow night meet me at the lake, don't let Ron come with you! he doesn't know I'm coming, so sh.**_

_**see you then.**_

_**George**_

_What am I going to do! What am I even worrying about it's only George._

_

* * *

_**I hung up the phone tonight**

**Something happened for the first time**

**Deep inside**

**It was a rush**

**What a rush**

**

* * *

**She was so deep in thought she didn't hear anyone come up behind her.

"OY!"

She was so startled that she pulled out her wand and instantly a spark came from the tip her wand that almost ignited George's hair.

"Bloody Hell, woman!" he nearly fell into the lake. "What's the matter?"

She looked up at his tall figure and couldn't come out with the words... for some reason she couldn't talk.

"Y-y-you wanted to talk to me about something?" she asked. Scared that he would walk away; she had to say something. His eyes softened at her, and when she seen this she looked harder into his face, just to make sure he wasn't drunk or something. "You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just little off a bit from the stun you almost gave me," his face down turned for a moment.

_Oh my! Did I.... he...._

* * *

**'Cause the possibility**

**That you would ever feel the same way**

**About me**

**It's just too much**

**Just too much**

* * *

There was nothing there... he was way too old and she was still in school! But he dropped out, and he owns a more then succesful business.

"What was it you wanted to talk about George?" he seemed to be searching for words. When he looked up, his light brown eyes caught the light from the moon off of the water. Hermione couldn't help but stare, "I need to talk to you about---" he stumbled a little to find the words.

"---talk to you about... how we need a girls opinion on---" she almost didn't care what he was saying... _Stop! This isn't Ron, or Harry, or Draco Malfoy for that matter! It was George! I'm fooling myself!_

But even going to the Weasley house almost every summer George seemed to grow on her with his jokes and pranks, but he always pulled them on everyone else. Never her it seemed and it was just very strange, but Hermione was always thankful when Fred would go to pull something on her, but George would step in and say "leave the Lady alone... she don't need us blokes pokin' around her bubble," when Hermione would go to say thank you he would turn around and give her a wink. She would always remember him for that, and that she still does, because every chance he can get he gives her that same wink every time.

* * *

**Why do I keep running from the truth**

**All I ever think about is you**

**You got me hypnotized**

**So mesmerized**

**And I've just got to know**

* * *

"So what do you think?" he finished.

"What?" Hermione said without really knowing he said anything at all. "About Lowly Hermits?" He said with a small smile.

"Oh!" she giggled, "they are wonderful! I love them I use them all the time."

"Did you even listen?"

"Yes! I did as a matter of fact!"

"What are they for?" he crossed his arms over his strong chest... still reminiscent of his beater years here at Hogwarts.

Hermione thought and thought. She couldn't remember what they were even talking about!

But it didn't seem to matter to her, or even him as he was just looking down at her now. She looked up at him into his eyes... they were so tempting. So deep, and she couldn't help but get lost in them. Looking down, she wondered why things had suddenly changed between them in the last few years. Remembering all the times he had changed her hair color in the morning. Or the time he figured out how to make her mirror make her look fat and she was upset about it for weeks and George felt so much remorse he came out and confessed and she broke his nose that summer. She smiled. Things have been different since, like, he changed towards her that summer...

* * *

**Do you ever think**

**When you're all alone**

**All that we could be**

**Where this thing could go**

**Am I crazy or falling in love**

**Is it real or just another crush**

**

* * *

**

"What's that for?" George said, watching her.

"What's what for?" she looked up quickly, snapping out of her daze.

"Your little smile there,"

_Mine as well tell the truth, _she thought. "I was just thinking about the time I broke your nose---"

"--- because I jinxed your mirror to make you look fat, Yeah. I was remembering that yesterday after I got out of the shower and I looked in the mirror at my nose. Did the same thing you just did, smiling and chuckling to myself," he walked ahead of her smiling broadly.

They were finally in the open grounds after walking a while, and he then turned around, his red hair and beautiful face catching the full moon light. Hermione held her breath, he looked so handsome. He stopped and just looked at her. The moon had risen enough to outline her very voluminous hair in silver light... and the stars to reflect in her eyes.

"Um... I have to go. I guess I'll just interview someone else, I'll see you," he went to go turn around. Hermione didn't know when the next time she would see him and an outrageous idea came about.

"Do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks tomorrow with Harry Ron and I? Students are going to Hogsmeade in the morning... you can bring a friend if you like just to come and have a butter beer with us and talk, it'll be fun," It came out so suddenly and in a flash, she had really high hopes that he would even say 'I'll get back with you on that Hermione,' she fought the nerve to cross her fingers.

"Yeah, I'll do that... See you then," he walked backwards smiling and then he was off.

* * *

**Do you catch a breath**

**When I look at you**

**Are you holding back**

**Like the way I do**

**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**

**But i know this crush ain't going**

**Away**

**

* * *

**

Hermione didn't sleep a wink that night she was so worried about tomorrow. But when the time came to leave to go to Hogsmeade she was up and ready to go two hours early. They all lined up at the gate and Hermione started to pick up speed once they were on the trail to the small merchant town. "You got a date?" said someone behind her.

She turned around and was about to say 'no' when she had seen a tall red head ,speed walking toward her, and it wasn't Ron. " George! I thought you were just going to meet us---" she started to say but then a herd of students came their way, leading them was Ginny with Harry and Ron.

"Hey George what you doing here?" Ron asked smiling that his infamous older brother of two was here. "Where's Fred?"

"Oh, he's working the shop today he said he'd cover for me," he looked sideways at Hermione, she felt a little jolt in her stomach.

"Besides Hermione invited me to tag along, I haven't had a day off from the shop since mum made us take a leave last Christmas," everyone smiled. The shop was that big of a hit since they said they would be open twenty-four hours; 340 days a year. To give them some vacation time; they said.

"I haven't had a butter beer in ages though," he smiled. As they walked Ginny came up to Hermione and they watched her two brothers talk just ahead of them, "When did you invite him?" Ginny was interested to know everything since last Christmas during Dinner at the Burrow, Hermione said that she didn't know she had something for any of her brothers let alone one of the twins.

"Last night," she looked down the trail they were walking.

"How did you see him last night?" she asked

" He sent me an owl saying he needed to talk to me about something important, something about... _Lowly Hermits_? I'm guessing something at the store they're trying to get a female voice on," she searched her brain from what she could somewhat remember his gorgeous mouth saying, she shook her head.

"Hermione... they don't sell _Lowly Hermits_. That's not even a name for anything."

"You don't know that! It could be something..." she thought and thought but she couldn't think of anything.

"Hermione... I'm the man's sister... I know what they do and don't sell, and THAT is not one of them."

Her mind started to reel... "So what are you saying?"

"He tried to find an excuse to talk to you I think..." she said.

* * *

**Going away**

* * *

They made it to The Three Broomsticks and they found the farthest booth from the bar, "I'll sit here by Hermione since she was nice enough to invite me," Hermione felt her cheeks get hot when he scooted close to her.

"What would you like dears? The usual?" asked Madame Rosmereta.

"Well ma'am, what ever this beautiful young lady wants here," he put his arm cosily around Hermione's shoulders, " is on me." he smiled broad.

* * *

**Has it ever crossed your mind**

**When we're hanging,**

**Spending time, girl, are we just friends**

**Is there more**

**

* * *

**

Her inflamed cheeks got even more rosy as he really hugged her as he said it. Ginny looked at her from across the table as Harry did the same to her. Hermione's herart raced as he did not let go.

* * *

**Is there more**

**

* * *

**

After they left The Tree Broomsticks they paid and they were about to get up when George didn't move, Hermione was about to ask him, but George said "You go guys we'll catch up," She was nervous, scared and anxious all the same as she sat there and waited.

When they all left George turned in his spot and faced her. They were so close Hermione could feel the warmth passing between them both.

"Look Hermione, I've been wondering something for a very long time, and it's been killing me for just as long," Hermione was wonderous at the sincerity in his eyes, and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed.

"What is it George?" she asked. Still trying to find words, he was struggling. "The Lowly hermits... they're... they're..." Hermione needed to hear him say it. "They're... they are something that Fred and I thought of and we want you to try out..."

Hermione was flustered beyond the breaking point... she climbed over George and went out the door of the pub. _I had the gull to think... I'm going to have a talk with Ginny when I get back, oh she's dead for getting my hopes up._

She made her way to the clearing just outside of Hogsmeade that had the romantic view of the castle. arguing with herself if she should go back or not, she heard rustleing ... George was coming to find her.

She mustered all she had, and she finally came to an agreement with herself... she was going to tell him herself... _But what if he laughs at me? What if he says your just a girl?... But I am seventeen years old!... but still.... what if?_

_

* * *

  
_

**See it's a chance we've gotta take**

**'Cause I believe that we can make this**

**Into something that'll last**

**Last forever**

**

* * *

**

George came over the hill, "Hermione, listen to me... forget what I said back there... I need to tell you---"

* * *

**Forever**

**

* * *

  
**

"---No George. i need to tell you something... and I'm not going to deal with this anymore... I can't take it..." she was breathing hard... _What if?..._

"Hermione---"

* * *

**Why do I keep running from the truth**

**All I ever think about is you**

**

* * *

**"I have it all here, I can't put it into words... The way you talk ,the way you help me... the way you look at me, I don't know George! I never stop thinking about you... I choke my words when I know your right there... It hurts when I can't tell you this.... and I don't even know if you care---"

"Hermione."

* * *

**You got me hypnotized**

**So mesmerized**

**And I've just got to know**

**

* * *

**"Gerorge---"

He stepped right in front of her grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him. As his lips came down on hers, electricity shot through her. She didn't know if it was electricity or magic... or even something beyond man's creation. Something flowed through her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up and swung her around... as though she weighed nothing at all.

"Hermione--- i've always loved you... I was never man enough to admit it. I told my brothers and they all told me it was just a crush... but I never thought twice about it. You never got out of my head. I had to Jinx Fred to let me come here today so that I could see you. I don't know what you are Hermione... but you never escape me... so please don't... and stay with me."

* * *

**Going away**

**Going away**

* * *

She kissed him one more time... "Yes.. I will."

Tell me what you think... because I plan on a whole collection... different pairings different songs. Lemme know!! =]!


End file.
